masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Inkaaran
'Introduction' Since adopting its revised constitution in 2047, Inkaara has maintained a unitary constitutional monarchy with a hereditary leader, an elected parliament called the Deol and has granted full citizenship and freedoms to its formerly conquered vassal states and species. 'Biology' 'Culture' Inkaarans believe that strength comes from diversity and during ancient periods different ethnic Inkaarans would prefer to marry and have children with individuals not from their own ethnic backgrounds. As such new racial groups would appear and disappear in mere generations. Upon making contact with other alien species, this belief continued to expand to multi-species children. Pure-blood Inkaaran populations dropped to 95 million by 2050, while another 32-million with at least one non-Inkaaran ancestor. Ironically racial purity concerns are almost non-existent in all levels of Inkaaran society and in fact pure-blood Inkaarans are actually seen as deficient. Discrimination is illegal but the thoughts still exists. Inkaaran ruling family in fact has not had a full Inkaaran coupling in over two-centuries. More than 99 percent of the population speaks Inkaaranese as their first language. It is an agglutinative language distinguished by a system of honorifics reflecting the hierarchical nature of Inkaaran society, with verb forms and particular vocabulary indicating the relative status of speaker and listener. 'Homeworld' Inkaara has no major continents, instead it is covered in archipelagos of 56,000 islands extending in a line down from the northern pole to wrap around the planet's equator. The four largest islands are Eead, Urse, Hoya and Aere, together accounting for twelve percent of Inkaara's land area. Inkaara only has a population of 127 million people. About 73% of Inkaara is forested, mountainous, and unsuitable for agricultural, industrial, or residential use. As a result, the habitable zones, mainly located in coastal areas, have extremely high population densities. Inkaara is one of the most densely populated world in total land area. The Royal City of Tare, which includes the de facto capital city of Tare on Eead and several surrounding prefectures, is the largest metropolitan area on the world, with over 30 million residents. The islands of Inkaara are located in a volcanic zone on the northern hemisphere. They are primarily the result of large oceanic movements occurring over hundreds of millions of years. Inkaara has 1108 active volcanoes. Destructive earthquakes, often resulting in tsunami, occur several times each century. The 2023 Tare Earthquake killed over 140,000 people. More recent major quakes are the 2095 Great Hahi Earthquake and the 2111 Toho Earthquake, a 9.0-magnitude quake. Because of this Inkaara's prefer to build their cities with high coastal walls directly next to high land and always with significant rivers or trenches between mountain ranges. The climate of Inkaara is predominantly temperate, but varies greatly from the poles to the equator. Inkaara's geographical features divide it into six principal climatic zones Islands. The northernmost zone, Hoya, has a temperate climate with long, cold winters and cool summers. Precipitation is not heavy, but the islands usually develop deep snowbanks in the winter. On Eead's west coast, northwest winter winds bring heavy snowfall. In the summer, the region is cooler than the most regions, though it sometimes experiences extremely hot temperatures because of the wind. The Central Volcanos has a typical inland climate, with large temperature differences between summer and winter, and between day and night; precipitation is light. The mountains of the Lesb and Aere regions shelter the Seto Sea from seasonal winds, bringing mild weather year-round. The polars coast experiences cold winters with little snowfall and hot, humid summers because of the southeast seasonal wind. The Yuky Islands have a subtropical climate, with warm winters and hot summers. Precipitation is very heavy, especially during the rainy season. 'Provinces and Cities' 'Points of Interest' 'History' 'Ancient Era' A Paleolithic culture around 840,000 B.C.E. constitutes the first known habitation of Inkaara. This was followed from around 714,000 B.C.E. by a Mesolithic to Neolithic semi-sedentary hunter-gatherer culture, who include ancestors of both the contemporary Ainu people and Yama people, characterized by pit dwelling and rudimentary agriculture. Decorated clay vessels from this period are some of the oldest surviving examples of pottery in the world. Around 60,300 B.C.E., the Ayoi people began to enter the main Inkaaran islands, intermingling with the Jono. The Ayoi period, starting around 500 B.C.E., saw the introduction of practices like farming, a new style of pottery, and metallurgy. The Aran Period (710–784) of the 8th century marked the emergence of a strong Inkaaran state, centered on an imperial court in Eoji (modern Aran). The viral epidemics of 735–737 is believed to have killed as much as one-third of Inkaara's population, leading to the modern belief that genetic diversity can prevent such devastations. In 784, Emperor Kamm Ni'bev moved the capital from Aran to Aoka before relocating it to Heia (modern Hass) in 794. This marked the beginning of the Heia Period (794–1185), during which a distinctly indigenous Inkaaran culture emerged, noted for its art, poetry and prose. 'Feudal Era' Inkaara's feudal era was characterized by the emergence and dominance of a ruling class of warriors, the Wilg. In 1185, following the defeat of the Tair Clan, Wilg Mina was appointed Regress and established a base of power in Kura. After his death, the Kamo Clan came to power as regents for the Regress. Ashi Taau established the regress in Muro. It is a start of Muro Period (1336–1573). The Ashi regress receives glory in the age of Ashi Yosh, and the culture prospered. It evolved to Higa Culture, and has prospered until the 16th century. On the other hand, the succeeding Ashi Regress failed to control the feudal pirate warlords, and a civil war (the Onii War) began in 1467, opening the century-long Okus Period ("Warring Islands"). During the 16th century, Xindi traders and mercanaries from Xindus reached Inkaara for the first time, initiating direct commercial and cultural exchange between Inkaara and the Xindi races. Odah Nobu conquered the other clans using Xindi technology and firearm, establishing himself as emperor and founding the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara. Emperor Odah Nobu was assassinated in 1582, his successor Emperor Toma Hido brought the Kingdom into the space age in 1590. Hido invaded Xanthan twice, but following defeats by Xanthan and Oran'taku forces and Hido's death, Inkaaran troops were withdrawn in 1598. This age is called Azuc-Mamo Period (1573–1603). Kotu Leya served as regent for Hido's son and used his position to gain political and military support. When open war broke out during the Ahar Incident, he defeated rival clans in the Battle of Ahar in 1600. Leya was appointed Regress in 1603 and established the Kotu regress at Edat (modern Tare). The Kotu regress enacted measures including a code of conduct to control the autonomous island cities; and in 1639, the isolationist policy that spanned the three centuries of tenuous political unity known as the Edat period (1603–1954). 'Modern Era' In 1954, Xindi-Reptilian Admiral Lonn Perwi and the Black Ships of the Xindi Empire forced the opening of Inkaara to the galaxy with the Convention of Gawa. The corrupt and abusive rule of the Xindi 'advisors' that were installed in the Inkaaran government brought economic and political crises to the planet, whereas the Xindi enjoyed wealth and sucess. Manipulations by the Xindi Empire in the 1970s caused the resignation of the Regress, creating a consitutional crisis leading to the Bosh War that nearly caused the implosion of Inkaaran civilization. However Inkaara soon stabilitized and established a centralized state nominally unified under the Emperor. Adopting Xindi political, judicial and military institutions, the Emperor assembled the Royal Deol and transformed the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara into an industrialized power that pursued military conflict to expand its sphere of influence. After victories in the First Oran'taku-Inkaaran War (2003–2004) and the Xanthan-Inkaaran War (2005), Inkaara gained control of the homeworlds of the Oran'taku, Xanthan, V'radian, and Tohvun. The Kingdom's population grew from 35 million in 1873 to 370 million in 2010. The early 20th century saw a brief period of "democracy" overshadowed by increasing expansionism and militarization. 'First Inkaaran-Xindi War' Read More: First Inkaaran-Xindi War The interstellar political scene in the late 1990s was marked by growing intolerance between the principal figures, by the aggressive attitude of the totalitarian regimes and by the certainty that the order set up after First Xindi Empire was losing its strongholds and its sponsors were losing their strength. In January 1994, intent on removing corruption and abuse at the hands of the First Xindi Empire, the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara, Federalized Consortium of V’radian, Holy People of Triannon, Xathan Trade Order and Federation of Oran’taku established the Inkaaran Alliance and attacked all Xindi ships, personnel and facilities within their soverign space. As the Xindi economy was heavily involved in mining and trade efforts in this region, the uprising was devasting. 1/3 of the total Xindi economy ground to a halt overnight and valuable infrastructure and ships were seized. While the Xindi had the ability to counter this attack and seize their taken property, Prince Daal submitted to the interstellar pressure and signed the Allon Accord on Inkaara on 25 March 1994, hoping to keep the First Xindi Empire from going to war with the Inkaaran Alliance and establish peace. This however was at the expense of popular support for Daal's regency. Senior military officers were also opposed to the treaty and launched a coup d'état when the Emperor returned to Xindus. Army General Dusov seized power, arrested the Inkaara delegation, exiled Daal, and ended the regency, giving 17-year-old Emperor Deeter full powers. The Unified Inkaaran Kingdom then decided to attack First Xindi Empire in April 1994, followed immediately by an invasion of Oran’taku where they had previously been repelled. Allied Inkaaran, V’radite and Triannian forces attacked First Xindi Empire, bombing Idaria and other major Xindi cities. Dusov was quickly killed when Idaria was sacked and after the Xindi-Reptilians could not gain joint military support from the other Xindi races, representatives of First Xindi Empire's various regions signed an armistice with Inkaara in the ruins of Idaria, ending 11 days of resistance against the invading Inkaaran Army. The Inkaaran Alliance occupied First Xindi Empire and split it up. The Independent Insectiod Hives was established as an Inkaaran satellite state, ruled by the Alliance-backed militia known as the Osmia that came into existence in 1995, but was relatively limited in its activities until 1997. Inkaaran troops occupied the Xindi-Aquatic state of Pteritan, as well as parts of Xindi-Reptilian state of Quinana and Xindi-Arboreal islands of Cholactylus, while other parts of the planet were occupied by the Xathani, Triannian, and V’radian. From 1994–99, the Xindi-Insectiod Osmia regime murdered around 900-thousand people, 25-million were displaced, and another 200-thousand were forced into slave labor; the victims were predominantly Reptilian but included 37-thousand Primates. By the moment the First Xindi Empire surrendered, a resistance force sprang up against the Inkaaran Alliance. From the start, the Xindi resistance forces consisted of two factions: the Uroplas who supported a new Xindi Empire with greater automony of the republics and the royalist Pachyda, who supported the return of the Reptilian Emperor. The heavily pro-Empire Pachyda were led by Datus, while the independent Uroplas were led by Rlugub. The Uroplas initiated a guerrilla campaign that developed into the largest resistance army on Xindus. The Pachyda were initially supported by the exiled royal government, but soon focused increasingly on combating the Uroplas rather than the occupying Inkaaran Alliance forces. By the end of the war, the Pachyda movement transformed into a collaborationist Reptilian nationalist militia completely dependent on Inkaaran Alliance supplies to fight the Uroplas. The highly mobile Uroplas, however, carried on their guerrilla warfare with great success. In November 1995, the Pan-Xindi Liberation Council was convened in Brisna, Pteritan. The council reconvened on the following year, in Jaiy, also in Pteritan, and established the basis for post-war organization of the empire, establishing a federation. The Uroplas were able to expel the Inkaaran Alliance from Xindus in 1999 and able to keep the Alliance from invading again until 2000 when it finally was dissolved due to waning public support and infighting between the member states. Most of the former Inkaaran Alliance members would later be conquered and annexed by the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara by the 2060s. The official Xindi post-war estimate of victims in First Xindi Empire during First Inkaaran-Xindi War is 4.7-million. First Xindi-Inkaaran Conflict in the 1990s enabled Inkaara to widen its influence and territorial holdings while breaking away from its depedency on the Xindi. The victory of the Inkaaran Kingdom and the economic disaster it caused are thought to be one of the primary factors to cause the First Xindi Civil War and the Destruction of Xindus. 'Second Inkaaran-Xindi War' Read More: Second Inkaaran-Xindi War Seeking the capitilize on the lose of the Xindi homeworld to exact some retribution of the years its people spent under corrupt Xindi rule, the Unified Inkaaran Kingdom began to offer the Xindi settlement rights on on Norellus in 2045, under Kingdom rule and working in the deuterium mining industry. Conditions were brutual and Inkaaran overseers were generally corrupt, whereas most Xindi existed just above slave labor. In only six-months the Xindi-Reptillians, Insectiods and Aquatics rebelled and seized control of Norellus, forcing the Inkaarans out. Using several captured Inkaaran destroyers, the Xindi pointed the ships at warp-speed at Algol II and Tohvun III. The resulting impacts on the Inkaaran worlds killed millions. The Inkaarans responded by destroying three Xindi habitates in the Petauru Belt. When the Xindi captured the Inkaaran flagship cruiser RIV Anahan and threated to fly it into Inkaara at warp speed, the Inkaara agreed to a cease fire on August 15. Under the treaty signed later, the Xindi were loaned several starships to tow their habitates and transport colonists to the Cleon, Harvoon, Azati Prime and Azati Minor-systems. The war cost Inkaara and the rest of the Unifed Inkaaran Kingdom millions of lives, left much of the nations's industry and infrastructure destroyed and created a distrust of the Xindi among the Inkaarans that exists until modern days. As of a result of the war, coupled with a new movement among the younger generations for full citizenship for non-Inkaaran vassal states, in 2047 Inkaara adopted a new constitution emphasizing liberal democratic practices and granted full citizenship and political participation. Inkaara later achieved rapid growth to become the second-largest economy in the world. Category:Species Category:Unified Kingdom of Inkaara Category:Sentient Species Category:Coalition Member Species